


Loiter

by theicescholar



Category: Mob City
Genre: First Time, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicescholar/pseuds/theicescholar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid’s fingers are pressed against his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuriKoer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Needs Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160269) by [KuriKoer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer). 



> Thanks for letting me play in your sandbox, K.

Sid.

Ben can’t seem to make his mouth work, can’t stop staring.

It was Sid.

Sid has his fingers against his lips. It’s an unconscious gesture: not a taunt, no matter how it drives Ben to distraction, it’s not a tease. He looks like he’s been clipped with a brick, dark eyes wide.

Sid’s fingers are pressed against his mouth.

Remembering, Ben knows he is, he must be, thinking of the way Ben’s cock felt in his mouth, remembering what it was like to suck and lick Ben until he.

Until Ben came, fucking the slick, clever mouth, gasping and panting, using it. Sid’s mouth, Sid’s fucking mouth, had swallowed him down, eager, hungry.

Sid hasn’t moved, fingers against his mouth. He blinks at Ben, speechless, stunned. Sid’s lips are red, swollen, thoroughly fucked. How many guys has he sucked off, how much come has he swallowed? How much cock has slid, hard and hot, inside that mouth? The white hot jealousy snarls through him, sharp sparks of rage filling him until he can barely see.

Sid takes a step back. Sid, who isn’t afraid of anything, is afraid of Ben, preparing for violence, for a betrayal of everything they have ever had. It’s the fear, the bottom-dropping-out-dread on Sid’s face that makes Ben act.

He grabs Sid by the collar and drags him back into the stall.

“You. You stupid bastard,” Ben growls, shoving Sid against the wall.

Before either of them can think, Ben is on his knees, working Sid’s trousers open. Sid was hard when he stepped out of the stall, Ben saw the outline of his cock straining against the fabric. Maybe he likes to make himself wait, or he doesn’t like the mess, waiting until he’s in private to get himself off. Ben doesn’t really care. He yanks Sid’s shorts down, grips his cock and slides his mouth down Sid’s length.

“Ben,” Sid gasps, shocked.

Ben can’t take much in, mostly just his hand, working in time with the slick glide of his mouth. He knows his mouth is sloppy and inexperienced, his chin is slick already. Sid is scrabbling blunt nails against the wood of the stall, trying to keep his hands to himself.

Ben wants Sid to fuck his mouth, use Ben the same way Ben used him. It doesn’t matter how many guys had Sid’s mouth, Ben is the only guy who gets to do this, the only guy who has Sid moaning and desperate.

Ben is too keyed up to get a rhythm going, to even think about what he likes, how to make it good: he just wants more, more of Sid’s cock, more of those desperate, bitten off noises Sid is making. His mouth sounds obscene working Sid’s cock, his lips slick and stretched, everything about this is filthy and perfect.

“Oh, oh fuck, Ben,” Sid pants. It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter if Sid does this every fucking night, because it’s Ben’s name on Sid’s (beautiful bruised) lips. Ben’s cock twitches with the knowledge.

“Ben, Ben,” Sid’s hands finally on him, but it’s a warning, desperately trying to hold back. Trying not to come in Ben’s mouth, to not give Ben the same satisfaction of the hot, filthy splashes of come, Sid’s come, on Ben’s tongue.

Ben just sucks, hard, rubbing his tongue at the tip. Mine.

Sid gives a broken cry and comes.

Ben swallows, he has to, wanting it all. He swallows greedily, devours the sight of Sid coming, the raw, feral quality of his face. Sid shudders, hips jerking. He doesn’t even care how bitter it is.

Sid sags against the wall, panting. He’s spent, cock soft. Ben pulls off, reluctant, and ain’t that a kick.

Sid’s eyes are closed, his head tilted back. The sound of his mouth pulling off, Ben rocking back on his heels, causes Sid to open his eyes. He stares down at Ben, a little dazed. Fucked out, that’s what Sid looks like, fucked out and sated and satisfied.

Because of Ben.

Ben licks his lips, slowly, putting on a show, wanting to put Sid’s mind at ease.

Sid bites his lip. A smile ghosts his mouth.

Sid reaches down and gently presses his fingers against Ben’s lips.


End file.
